The break-up
by The Truth Is On
Summary: How did Mulder and Scully break up? here it is.
1. The break-up

**I own nothing. Scully and Mulder's break up after IWTB.**

Scully was staying at the hospital longer than usual. She didnt want to come home, to find Mulder the love of her life drunk, however some days Mulder just locks himself in his office, isolating himself. The only time she sees him is when he is awake in the morning, getting the newspaper. She usually hears him mumbling, in his office about how the world will end. She knows she will have to leave him soon, give him space and time. But she can never bring herself to do it. She loves him, after all those years trying to deny it, she realised her true feelings for him.

At that moment Scully was at the hospital listening to the rain coming down on to the window. She sighed knowing that she had to go home, probably finding Mulder drunk or worse gone. She grabbed her coat, putting it on as she reached the exit. She ran out of the door trying not to get damp from the rain. She got into the car, and turned the radio on. Scully started to cry, as the song that her and Mulder danced to came on. Walking in Memphis by Cher. She looked in her mirror, realising that her make up had been ruined by her tears. _Mulder won't care, he won't realize_ she thought.

Scully parked the car by the house. Noticing that the lights were on. A rush of relief went through her, even though she didnt want to see him she was happy he didnt leave. She slowly made her up to the door, he was probably wanting to talk to her..just maybe. She opened the door, finding Mulder sitting on the couch like usual, reading the newspaper. At least he wasnt drunk. "Hi" she said. Mulder didnt reply until she cleared her throat. He looked up at her. "Huh..oh hi" he replied. She walked up the stairs stopping halfway "you could of waited you know.." Mulder said bitterly. Scully knew exactly what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" she replied. "Dont give me that crap Scully, you know exactly what I am talking about. You giving up William" he replied harshly. Scully's eyes filled with tears. "How the hell was I supposed to know, that you were coming back a day later!? I had no choice, you gave me no choice" she argued. Mulder banged his hands on the table. Scully didnt know that he would take it this far. Blaming her for giving William up. She stomped up stairs not wanting to talk to him or see him anymore.

She lied in bed. This wasn't her home anymore. This wasn't her Mulder anymore. She looked at the door noticing that Mulder was coming in. She sighed, she couldn't do this anymore. Mulder opened the door, ignoring her. The thing Scully wanted right now was to sleep with Mulder. To know that he didnt hate her. She closed her eyes hoping Mulder would get into bed with her..for the last time.

To her surprise he did get into bed with her. But what surprised her most was that he was cuddling her whispering in her ear "sorry". She wanted to cry at that moment. But she couldnt. Instead she rolled over and buryed her head under his chin. Mulder didnt respond just lied there with his arm over her. However Scully could sense a smile on his face. She knew it was going to get worse, she knew this wasn't going to last long. This was the last time they were going to be together. His depression was killing her. She had to get way.

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_** Scully woke up before Mulder, which was what she wanted. She kissed his forehead then his cheek, making sure she didnt wake him up. She packed some of her clothes, and left a note on the table next to the bed. The note explained why she was leaving, and how much she loved him, and how she regretted giving up William. She also wrote, "dont blame yourself, take care of yourself, I dont know how long it will be for, but it is until you get better". She opened the door, trying not to cry. She promised to come back at least once a week to make sure he was okay. She stepped out the door closing it behind. It was time to start a new life.

Mulder woke up, finding the bed empty. He looked confused yet he wasn't surprised. He said horrible things to her. He got up noticing that the room was different..something had changed. "Scully?" he shouted. He looked over to the table by the bed, and realised the note. _No, she couldnt have_ he started to panick. He picked the note up with shaky hands and read it...she was gone. He buried his head in his hands..it was all his fault.

 _Thank you for reading, if you want me to continue I might add a chapter of them getting back together. I did this in one day. In case, I have no requests to continue I will say its finished but I can always change it._


	2. Week 5

_There have been requests for them getting back together so I have added one more chapter which doesn't explain it yet._

I will add a few more chapters which will lead to them getting back together. Sorry that this is short, I had an idea where I could do each chapter a week after/Scully visiting

It had been 5 weeks since Scully had left, and Mulder hated the loneliness. He hated that he was the one that pushed her away. So he decided to get help for his depression. Like Scully promised she always visited once a week, to get him back on his feet. Even though he was getting help, he still had depression and he still usually locks himself in his office going on about conspiracies. Whenever Scully came, he was in his office being isolated. She would knock on the door, of his office, but there would be no reply.

Scully was walking up the steps for her 5th visit since she left. _What is he going to be doing this time_ she wondered. She opened the door finding that nothing had changed since she left on the 4th week. Mulder was no where to be seen. She cautiously walked in, checking if Mulder was secretly watching her. But he wasn't. She left her bag on the couch, and headed towards the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, but there was hardly anything in there. She sighed knowing that he was listening to what she was doing. She walked up to his office door and knocked knowing there would be no awnser. Only a "what do you want?". She shook her head "nevermind".

She went to her bag and got out the food and drinj that she brought for Mulder and put it in his fridge, freezer and cupboard. "Bye, Mulder" she whispered. She left the house without turning around.


	3. Week 6

_Getting there :)_

Scully slowly walked up the steps, reminding herself that he wasn't himself at the moment. This was her sixth visit. She wondered if he would get annoyed by her visiting every week, and soon ask her to leave, him alone. She shook her head, trying to make the negative thoughts go away. Instead she started to think that it will end soon, and she will have her Mulder back. She got up to the door about to _knock_ , she had forgotten she partly owned the house. She didnt have to open the door either..

Mulder was standing there arms crossed. It was the first time she saw him since she left. She noticed that he was wearing clean clothes yet something was off. "Scullaaayy!" Mulder shouted. Scully sighed knowing that he was drunk. "Mulder..are you drunk?" she asked. Mulder looked at her like she was crazy "You are crazzzy, I haven't touched anything alcoholic since you left me" he put his arm around her for support. She looked into his eyes noticing his pupils were huge. "Mulder go and take a rest now, and drink water!" Scully ordered. She pushed past him, and started to take in her surroundings.

The room was messy. Everywhere things were left on the floor. She sighed starting to believe that things will never be normal again. "It hasn't been the same since you lefftt" he mumbled. Scully nodded, "I can see that" she whispered. Mulder went back into his bedroom. While Scully started to clean around the house. She opened the draw and put everything that was supposed to be in it in. She stopped noticing that all of Mulder's tapes were gone..he asked if he should get rid of them and she said no they were yours..why did he get rid of them when she said it was okay? She shook her head maybe its because he has decided that he just simply doesnt want then.

She noticed that there was a book open on the desk which had her name written on a page. In the book, Mulder wrote how lost he was without her here. She silently cried knowing that Mulder was trying to sleep. He couldn't live without her. Mulder peered around the corner, making sure

she didnt seem him. He smiled _she found the book, it won't be long till she comes back_ he told himself. Scully walked to the kitchen, trying to distract herself from the book. She got rid of everything mouldy and added new food, to the fridge. Then cleaned the surfaces and everything else. When she turned around Mulder was standing there, "You should be in bed, Mulder" she sighed.

"You can not control me..." he said adding on "woman" at the very end after a long pause. Scully looked at him annoyed. "She lifted her hands onto his shoulders "BED!" she shouted. Mulder shook her hands off, and stepped closer. Scully stared at him, trying to push him back. But he wouldn't move. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her. "No, stop" she whispered and pushed him back. "Scully.." he moaned. "Mulder, your drunk and your not thinking straight" she said avoiding eye contact. "Scully, I havent been the same without you, come back" he argued. Scully shook her head. "No, Mulder..I have to..I am going" she said and rushed out the door.


	4. Week 7

**_7th week_** Mulder sat down on the stairs, waiting for Scully to come walking in. He sighed and banged his head against the wall. _What was I thinking_ he thought. Sure he was still depressed, but Scully being gone made it worse. He shifted his feet around, knowing that she won't be coming back due to what he did last time. After she left, last time he had blanked out and luckily fell on the couch. He kissed her, and she pushed him back. That was not a good sign. Maybe the book he purposely left open didn't work. He didnt know where she lived now, as she never told him incase he followed her. All of this made him sound like a stalker.

He shuddered, noticing that the window was open. _I never opened that_ he thought. He looked out the window and saw a car parked up to the house. There was a man staring at him from the front seat. Mulder got up and opened the door and headed towards the car. The man shifted opening the car door, and getting out. Mulder and the man stopped not wanting to go any further. "Mr. Mulder" he said looking up. "Mr. Mulder is my father, call me Agent Mulder" he replied bitterly. The man nodded and continued,"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully has been kidnapped, by a former partner and lover of Agent Scully's known as Moriarty" the man replied. Mulder clenched his jaw, and lowered his head. "Where was she last?",Mulder asked. He tried to hide his anger, however the man could still see it and sense the anger forming.

"She was last seen at the hospital, where she was tending to other patients, although she got kidnapped in the car park" he replied. Mulder nodded "We need to find her, if she is hurt in any way god help them"


End file.
